all i ever knew was wrong
by xxmusicalsoulburntxx
Summary: so it all started with a girl named Ansley... this is a story of love, power, mind washing,and betrayal not in that order either oh and its not quite as regular but it is a coomonish half plot before the lost hero and before angel not completely a love an
1. all ever knew

All I Ever knew was wrong

**Hey peoples I know I haven't had a story for a while and that I deleted all mine but this is my new start  
><strong>  
>As I raced away from the people I thought I could always trust, fighting back tears, I thought back to when the problem all started flashback:<p>

We had just left the mall when we ran into a 16 year old girl named ansley who had fake red hair, dark brown eyes, and get this, wings. Yeah it shocked us to, actually I think gazzy almost peed his pants, and we thought she might fill the hole f- he left in the flock, it still hurt me to say his name, for nudge, angel, and gazzy she did but not for me and iggy. Of course iggy forgot about it and just enjoyed her, oh did he enjoy her, now I year later, they have one kid and another on the way, but anyways back to the story a few months later I left telling them I would make monthly visits my last one was yesterday when I got there they told me to just stay away and not to come back the only one that showed any emotion was ansley and she showed pure hatred that if it came from anyone else would have hurt to no end but not from her nothing just a dry feeling of hatred and wanting revenge.

So that brings us to about where we are now me running away from the only family I ever had ,with me, yes, crying. I think the one I will miss the most is my little baby angel she was always the strongest yet still always my strongest little trouper no matter what. I'll miss them and I might forgive them if they come crawling back and beg ohh boy would they have to beg.

Just then I ran into something or rather someone a man wearing a business suit with a gray beard turned and looked at me with a smile on his face and then, get this he hugged me, now this guy was a complete stranger but something told me not to hurt him, then, it hit me, I'd seen this man before.

"Father?" I managed to choke out before I burst into tears again he just hugged me and shushed me quietly now I knew I was safe. I know what your thinking what the f but I always knew my father and he knew that I had to take care of the flock flock first father second and he knew that but know I don't have anybody but him. Or did I.  
><strong>Oh cliffy<strong>


	2. was wrong

Unexpected campers  
>Me: I found it !'whips hair with dirt and sweat in it '<br>Angel: and what would that be  
>Me: why of course it's my disclaimer I don't own maximum ride or other stories for later on maybe but I do own Ansley angel and iggy<br>Iggy and angel: no you don't  
>Ansley :sadly she does own me go's and cries in corner<br>Me: any ways onwards my esteemed comrades  
>-*************************** one min later I felt the wind whip through my hair and heard father say " I have found the lost goddess of Olympus and I have brought her home"<br>"What" I yell  
>"well in short you're a goddess like in the myths" a Goth dude said.<br>*****this is a line break*****  
>its been a few years since I learned that I was a goddess my real name is Isabelle jasmine rider ,hey you got to give me credit I was close, I am the goddess of growth, wings , and comfort.<br>Today I was going down to camp half-blood for a visit and to give a tour to a new group of kids so I changed my appearance to pink hair and a gray cocktail dress with black pumps and a nice tan." bye dad mom "I yell as I transport down." oof" I hear someone say as I hit the ground "sorry nico" I say blushing furiously I've had a crush on him since I first came here.  
>Just then Chiron came over and directed me to the new campers." names" I demanded. the eldest a girl with red hair spoke up and said "Jeff zephyr Monique nick angel and Ashley " as soon as she said the last name I mentally told Chiron who it was and he said " you must bow she's a goddess " wow big help aren't ya old buddy. Just then annabeth came skipping over "izzy Chiron your both needed on Olympus "thank the gods.<p>

just another summers approaching meeting yawwwwnnnnnn anyways back down I go "oof"" sorry nico" "will you see the fireworks with me?"  
>Weoweoweo<p> 


End file.
